


The Impossible is Always Possible for Harry Potter

by bulldog0701



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Harry, Dumbledore Bashing, Hermione Granger Bashing, M/M, Mpreg, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Weasley Bashing, not the twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-18 07:32:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8154164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulldog0701/pseuds/bulldog0701
Summary: Harry takes a trip to Gringotts and some very interesting things come to light.SLASH/Male SLASH, Mpreg, Threesome M/M/MI own nothing...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter starts off a little fast and undetailed, but I wanted to get to the plot quickly. One of my main faults as a writer. I hope you enjoy and I would love some comments and kudos.
> 
> J.K. Rowling gets credit for characters and all plot that happens before this.

Chapter 1:

Harry awoke to the sound of silence. Something that has been a rare occurrence during the summer holidays ever since he has gotten back from Hogwarts from his second year. It unnerved him as to how his aunt wasn’t screeching at him to get up and make breakfast or having Dudley jump on the stairs and cover Harry in dust from the top of his cupboard. They had moved him back in there after he had threatened to use magic on them a week into the Holidays.

But that’s when he realized he wasn’t on some flimsy cot or in a dark, confined space. But rather a brightly lit room and a rather comfortable king sized four poster bed. That was when the memories of the night before came rushing back.

Harry’s Aunt Marge had come for a visit and just as dinner was about to finish and Harry was allowed to be excused, the wretched woman said those degrading things about Harry and his Mum. Harry had blown her up like a balloon and watched as she flew up into the sky, hopefully never to come back down. He had sprinted to his cupboard, trying to avoid his Uncle’s fists and shouts, while packing all of his possessions. Or, at least, all of the things that didn’t include little broken toy soldiers and clothes that were beyond repair.

He lifted his trunk and, with his wand pointed at his relatives to ward them off, Harry left number four, Privet Drive. By a miraculous chance of luck, Harry had accidentally called the monstrous contraption called the Night Bus and had ridden from there to the Leaky Cauldron where he met with Minister Fudge and had all of his underage magic charges lifted. 

He asked the barkeep, Tom, for a room for the rest of the summer and fell into sleep as soon as his head had hit the pillow. That was how he had awoken today. In a small, dusty room, with his trunk of the floor by the desk that held all of his new school books.

Harry got out of bed and ran to the bathroom, just now realizing that he had an unruly need to use the facilities. When he was done, he decided to go down for some breakfast, but he had to visit Gringotts first. He didn’t have any Wizarding money on him, just a few pounds that he had found and stashed under his cot. So putting on his best rags, Harry left the room and went out to the secluded stone wall that concealed Diagon Alley. Pressing his wand to the correct brick, the archway that led onto the crowded street appeared. Except it wasn’t so crowded. What with it still being three weeks until school started back up and only 7 O’Clock in the morning, most shops weren’t even open yet.

Walking down the street, up to the big, white marble building, Harry climbed the steps and walked through the doors to wait for an open Teller.

He saw Griphook was walking past with a small stack of papers, and he smiled and waved at the small Goblin. “Hello, Griphook,” he greeted. This got a shocked gasp from the small creature and a turn of head in his direction from every Goblin within hearing range. Harry tilted his head in confusion. “What?” he asked.

“Mr. Potter. Welcome to Gringotts,” Griphook replied with a small nod of his head, walking over to Harry who held out his hand to the Goblin. Griphook once again looked shocked, but took the offered hand anyway. “I and my Goblin Coworkers are only a little shocked that you can remember a Goblin by name, let alone after only one meeting. Whereas most people just refer to us as ‘Goblin’. Furthermore, you offered your hand in greeting, something that very few do. And you do it not for business transactions like all the rest.” Griphook explained.

Harry tilted his head in confusion. “But I was just being respectful. And of course I would remember your name, I do consider you a friend as you were the first Goblin I have had a conversation with.” This got a look from Griphook and even some of the humans that were entering the bank that made Harry look like he had grown a second head.

“Mr. Potter, please come with me. I would like to introduce you to someone,” Griphook said, and then started walking off in the opposite direction, leaving a slightly confused Harry to run after him.

Harry was led down many intricate halls that seemed to lead further into the bowels of the building and Harry was wondering how the goblins remembered where everything is when Griphook stopped in front of a large Ivory door with intricate carvings of strange symbols on the edges. Griphook knocked lightly on the door three times and got a gruff, “Enter,” in return. The goblin led Harry inside and the boy was shocked to see a large throne room with a Goblin sitting in a High back, golden throne on a small dais at the far end of the room. There were guards in armour lining the walls, all holding some kind of large, dangerous weapon in hand. Harry was nudged up to the center of the room, in front of the main goblin.

“Griphook, why do you bring a human this far into our land?” The goblin asked.

Griphook bowed deeply and replied, “Your Majesty, he has become someone I think will interest you. He is Harry Potter, the last of the Potter line and he has remembered my name from two years ago. We have only met once and only for a very brief amount of time, and yet he recognized me from a distance away. Plus he said he considers me a friend because I was the first goblin to speak to him. He offered his hand out to me in greeting. Your Majesty, I believe he may be one to consider a friend of our nation.”

Harry was stunned. He was in the presence of the Goblin King? As far as he knew, no one had ever met the king. He was just a thirteen year old kid. Why was here speaking to a king? And they wanted me to be a friend of their Nation? This has to be a joke...

“A friend? Young Potter, step up.” Harry did as asked and walked up to the first step of the dais. “Why do you think so much of Griphook here when most of your kind push us off as monsters?”

“Well, Sir… Erm, Your Majesty,” Harry said with a bowed head. “I grew up in a home that thinks that magic is unnatural and that I am a freak. I never believed them and when I found out that magic is real and I saw Diagon for the first time, I knew they had always been lying. So when I saw the bank for the first time and met the goblins, I decided that something may seem ugly or mean on the outside or have preconceived notions about them, but that I will not judge them or anything really until I have gotten to know them. And Griphook was nice to me, while maybe being a bit roundabout about it. I like him. And all Goblins. Your people deserve respect. You are great Warriors. And without you, Witches and Wizards would have no one to handle your money or estates.”

The goblin king seemed to wonder about something for a few minutes before he apparently decided on what to do. “Young Potter, I wish to extend a hand of friendship to you from all of the Goblin Nation.This means that as you have extended your own, you shall have our respect. All of your business will be done for free and you will not be charged for anything done for you by the goblins. The last time this offer has been given was over four hundred years ago and no one has met our standards since. Until you, that is.”

Harry could barely stay on his feet, his legs were nearly giving out. His mouth was hanging open in shock and he was silent for quite a while before the world caught up to him. He cleared his throat and replied, “Your Majesty, I would very much appreciate your friendship, but I do not wish to be given things for free. I shall pay you people for any and all help that I receive. I do not wish to con you out of your money.”

The Goblin King laughed. A full on belly laugh that echoed around the whole room and he had a scarily amused grin on his face. It would have scared Harry, but he has had a mad man after him since before he could even walk and has defeated a Basilisk at the age of twelve. Not much could scare him so much that he would actually show it on the outside.

“Ah, Young Potter, you really are amusing. Very well, if that is your wish. Now, I believe you came here on business? I would like to offer you an inheritance test. It will show you any Lordships or Heirships you have and all of your vaults. Along with other things. They can be very beneficial and it would be a very good start to our alliance. Griphook will show you to his office, as I am sure you would like him to handle all of your affairs. I will have him assigned as your account manager, so he will be in charge of all that comes up on the test. Griphook, if you will.”

“Of course, Your Majesty.” Griphook replied and started to walk with Harry out of the ornate room.

Harry was once again led through many open halls and together they arrived at what appeared to be Griphook’s office.

“Mr. Potter, please sit.” Griphook said as he sat down behind a large, cherry wood desk. Harry sat down in the chair across from it and was surprised to find that it was rather comfortable. He’d imagined that the goblins would have something close to torture chairs for the people that they work for.

“Please, Griphook. If we are now officially friends, call me Harry.” Harry said. The goblin looked up from the parchments he was placing on the table to look up at Harry.

“Very well, Harry. So, how this works is I need you to prick you wand hand palm and let a generous amount of blood fall onto this parchment. The wound will heal itself because of the metal and magic the knife is made from, so it should stop automatically when we have enough. The rest of these parchments are going to be filled with different things. Such as your inheritances and Vaults, your family tree and living guardians, and compulsions, potions and blocks that have been possibly placed on you.” Harry did as asked and slit his right palm and let the blood fall onto the piece of paper that was laid in front of him. As Griphook had said, after about three seconds of letting the blood fall, the cut healed itself and there was just a faint pink line that would be gone within the hour.

The other three parchments filled up quickly and to Harry’s shock, all three had been filled with words. Meaning Harry had at least some potions or spells in his system. But by the looks of the list, it wasn’t just some. It was almost the entire paper.

Harry decided he would look at the Parent/Guardian paper first, to fearful of what was on the others to look at them yet.

```

Name: Harry James Potter (Originally and Legally ‘Jaden Regulus James Potter-Black’)

Mother/Bearer: 

James Charlus Potter-Black -Unknown-  
Lily Evans (Illegal Blood Adoption) -Deceased-

Father/Sire

Regulus Arcturus Potter-Black -Living-

Grandparents:

Dorea Potter Nee Black (Maternal)  
Charlus Potter (Maternal)  
Walburga Black (Paternal)  
Orion Black (Paternal)

GodParents:

Sirius Black  
Bellatrix Lestrange Nee Black  
Severus Snape  
Narcissa Malfoy Nee Black

```

Harry stared in shock at the paper that he held in his hand. How could he not be Harry Potter? How was Lily not his mom? How was his dad his mom? Who is Regulus Black? These were all thoughts that were flying throughout Harry’s head right now.

He picked up the second paper and stared in shock at what it held.

```

Lordship Inheritance:

Potter (Maternal)  
Black (Paternal)  
Slytherin (Right of Conquest)  
Gryffindor (By Potter Line)  
Gaunt (By Slytherin Line)  
Peverell (By Gaunt and Potter Lines)

Heirship Inheritance:

Prince (By Godfather - Severus Snape)  
Ravenclaw (By Prince Line)

Vaults:

1 (Slytherin Family Vault)  
2 (Gryffindor Family Vault)  
3 (Ravenclaw Heirship Vault)  
62 (Peverell Family Vault)  
146 (Gaunt Family Vault)  
158 (Black Family Vault)  
298 (Potter Family Vault)  
436 (Prince Family Vault)  
826 (Black Trust Fund)  
827 (Potter Trust Fund)

```

What the hell was going on? Why did he know nothing about this? Harry was only ever told that he had one vault. Let alone TEN! And what’s with all these Lordships? Had Harry been a Lord all this time?

Harry took a deep breath and took the last paper from the desk. This is the one that he really feared. For after what he has learned in the past five minutes, could this be so bad? Yes. Yes, it could.

```

Compulsions:

Hatred towards Slytherin, Severus Snape, Tom Riddle, Dark Magic (Applied by- Albus Dumbledore, Lily Evans)  
Love towards Gryffindor, Weasley Family, Albus Dumbledore, Light Magic (Applied by- Albus Dumbledore, Lily Evans)  
Slack/Procrastination on Homework (Applied by- Albus Dumbledore)

Potions:

Illegal Blood Adoption (Given by- Lily Evans)  
Blood Glamour to look like James Potter and Lily Evans (Given by- Albus Dumbledore, Lily Evans)

Blocks:

Metamorphmagus -90% (Performed by Albus Dumbledore)  
Animagus -70% (Performed by Albus Dumbledore)  
Familiar Bonds -100% (Performed by Albus Dumbledore)  
Soulmate Bond- 100% (Performed by Albus Dumbledore)  
Magical Core- 60% (Performed by Albus Dumbledore)  
Creature Inheritance- 100% (Performed by Albus Dumbledore)

 

```

Harry couldn’t breath. His throat was closed and his eyes were seeing red. His magic was flaring so bad, that Griphook had to spell a calming draught into his stomach for Harry to just stop making stray books and papers fly across the room.

“Griphook, I need a purge done. And can you call Severus Snape and Narcissa Malfoy to come here and meet me when it is finished?” Harry asked. He was going to get rid of all of the shit that Dumbledore has done to him. “And then I need some of my questions answered.”

“Of course, Harry. I will have a goblin take you to the ritual room to have you cleansed by our healers and I will call your Godparents when you have finished.” Griphook replied, his own fury barely being restrained. He would not let anyone hurt a Lord and ally to his nation. Harry was to be respected, but the headmaster had done nothing but ruin the child’s life.

Harry walked out of the room by a goblin that had come into Griphook’s office after having been called. He was led to a large room with  moss filled stones lining the walls and small baths the size of small pools encircled by intricate white lines. He was put to sleep and the purge had started. When he woke up, he knew he would be making some changes to his life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry it has taken so long for the next chapter to come out. I can usually get capters out within a week or two is I am still working on them, but this chapter stumped me a little.
> 
> I hope you enjoys. Keep in mind, it is in beta'd and only etided by myself. Comment and review and leave Kudos! Love you!

Severus Snape has always been a bitter man. So when he got a letter from gringotts stating that he was urgently needed to go over some things concerning his old friend, he was a little reluctant to say the least. But no matter the reasons, he would always take the chance to get away from the coot of a headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. The man was going senile and it was only a matter of time before his mind was lost completely.

Severus has been pretending to be a spy for the light ever since Albus had allowed James and Lily to die. Which is strange when he could have let them stay at Hogwarts where the castle has some of the strongest wards in the entire magical world, excluding Gringotts and some of the more paranoid pureblood families that have the money to pay for the protection. Severus thinks it’s all a little too strange, because the Potters have one such manor that isn’t known to many people and has some of the strongest defensive wards Severus has ever seen. Instead, Dumbledore has them stay in his childhood neighborhood which is well populated under nothing but the Fidelius?

So yes, Severus has been putting on an act in front of the old manipulative bastard for the past twelve years. He knows that the Dark Lord will be returning soon and it is only a matter of waiting for his Lord to come back and take over Hogwarts and fix the magical world. Contrary to popular belief, the Dark Lord has never wanted to kill all muggles and muggleborns, but rather get to them when the child first shows signs of magic and teach them our traditions. Traditions that have been helping magic survive. That without, there would be nothing but stillborns and squibs.

After brooding over the letter for more than twenty minutes, Severus thought he would floo call to let the headmaster think he was going to go collect Potions Ingredients. Severus had no doubt in his mind that Albus would take advantage of whatever will happen at the bank.

He stood from his chair and walked over to the mantle of the fireplace to grab a handful of floo powder and threw it into the hearth, calling for the headmaster's office and waits for the man's head to appear in the flames.

He didn’t have to wait long, for Dumbledore’s wrinkly face and twinkling eyes came into view sooner than it would take to say ‘flobberworms’.

“Severus? What can I do for you, my dear boy?” The man asks in his most grandfatherly tone.

“I am in need to go and collect some ingredients. I should be back by tonight, but I doubt it should take that long.” Severus replied.

“Well, I should say that you are free to go. I know that you get a little grumpy when you don’t get that time to yourself before the ‘dunderheaded’ students arrive.” The headmaster said in a highly amused tone.

“Thank you, Albus. I shall see you later,” Severus said as he took his head out of the flames and ended the call. He stood on sore knees and grabbed his cloak from the rack by the door and stuffed the Gringotts notice into his pocket. Leaving his quarters, he put up the strongest ward he could to keep the senile coot out, the man had a bad habit of stuffing his nose into things it doesn’t belong in and Severus wouldn’t put it behind the man to snoop through his things, looking for information on who know what.

Stalking down the halls, Severus left the castle and walked down to the edge of the forbidden forest where the wards ended so that he would be able to apparate to Diagon Alley, only stopping once to admire the view of a fawn taking a drink from a nearby stream. The forbidden forest was one of the only places that he could feel calm and completely relaxed, the other having been with his old best friend and his husband. The reason he was going to the bank. They had been the only people to understand why he had joined the death eaters and why he had felt the need to hide from Dumbledore. Everyone else followed him like a herd of blind sheep.  
ca  
He started walking again and as soon as he felt that the wards had ended, he apparated on the spot, appearing at the front steps of the white marble wizarding bank. He took the stairs slowly and glared at anybody who dared to even look at him. He didn’t normally come to Diagon Alley as he never felt the need. He always got his ingredients himself and didn’t need much else to live, as everything else was provided by the castle.

When he came through the doors of the bank, a goblin immediately came up to him and introduced himself as Griphook.

“Mr. Snape, there is some business that needs attending to and it involves you and two other people. One is already here and the other just has to wake from a purge. If you would, please follow me to my office.” He said and began to walk down one of the many maze like hallways.

“Griphook, if I might ask, what is this business I am here for? Your letter said it had something to do with Regulus Black?” he asked after a few minutes of awkward silence.

“We shall get to that once we get to my office and I will explain everything while we wait for the other to wake from his sleep. What you need to know right now is that I don’t think you will be leaving here with the same views as when you entered.” That seemed to confuse Severus even more than he already was. What views?

They finally reached a large door and entered the office which was filled with mostly goblin sized furniture. In front of the desk were three chairs and the one on the left held a regal looking woman that Severus recognized immediately.

“Cissa? What are you doing here?” Severus asked in his confusion as he took the chair to the far right. He left the chair in the middle because he had a feeling that the one that was yet come was the reason for the meeting being called in the first place.

“Severus? I have no idea. All I know is that I got a letter that said this was about Regulus.” She replied, her face taking on a look of perplexity.

“I got the same letter. I don’t know anything more than you do.”

“Lady Malfoy, Mr. Snape, You have been called here because you are the godparents of the son of Mr. Regulus Black and Lord James Potter. He came in early this morning to take some money out of his trust vault for some shopping and after an inheritance test, we came up with a few things that we didn’t know. First of all, the boys name is Jaden Regulus James Potter-Black but before yesterday, he was better known to the world as Harry James Potter. He didn’t know of his true parentage and he had quite a few blocks and compulsions in his system. One being the compulsion to hate you, Mr. Snape and all of Slytherin.

“He has just taken a purge and should be here any minute and then we can go over everything with the two of you and make sure everything goes back to rights. He had made friends with the goblin nation yesterday and we will do everything in our power to make sure his money and inheritances are intact. And as you are the only living people that are not in Azkaban or St. Mungo's who has the option of guardianship over him, you are also included in that deal.”

It would be an understatement to say that Severus Snape and Narcissa Malfoy were shocked, but that is what they were. They were stock still and silent for many minutes, just letting their brains comprehend what was just said to them. When it finally sunk in, they were in an uproar.

“Harry Potter! The arrogant boy is my Godchild? There is no way!” Severus yelled at the goblin while griphook just kept his face neutral.

“James and Regulus were together? And they had a child?!” Narcissa asked in a much more calm tone, although she was still a little louder than was called for in a bank.

“Professor Snape, Lady Malfoy. Hello,” said a voice from behind the two, and Severus’ head snapped back so fast, Griphook was surprised he didn’t get whiplash. Narcissa turned around much more gracefully and stared in shock at the boy in front of her.

In front of the two was a boy who was dressed in black slacks and a deep purple button down silk shirt. His hair was midnight black and slightly curly. Though his eyes were what caught their attention. His eyes were two different colors with his left being a grey that appeared as molten silver and the other being a light blue that soaked in the sun and shone as bright as the sky.

“Potter?” Severus asked in shock.

“Yes, Professor, but I would prefer to go by Potter-Black now, as that is my real name. I know that you don’t like me at all, and that you, Lady Malfoy, don’t know anything about me other than what your son has probably said. But I would very much appreciate it if we could sit down, be civil, and get all of this under control,” Harry said. His voice calm and neutral while his eyes pleaded with the pair in front of him.

Severus just nodded dumbly and Narcissa sat down in her chair. Harry walked over to the set of chairs and took the seat in the middle. Griphook opened one of his desk drawers and handed copies of Harry’s inheritance test to the two adults. It took the a couple of minutes to get through the pages, but you could tell that by the time they were, they were furious. Severus’ hands were trembling and his face was contorted in barely controlled fury and Narcissa was looking at Harry with sudden understanding in her eyes.

“Professor, I want to apologize for how I have acted and treated you for the last two years. I know that I was acting arrogant at times and I know now with the potions and compulsions all gone that all of my failed attempts that you reprimanded me for were potentially dangerous. I understand that you hold ill feelings toward me and I don’t hold it against you. I just want to know if you would be willing to get rid of all of your previous feelings for me and hope you will try to get to know me without the pretence of my father coloring your opinion,” Harry requested. Severus looked stunned and Harry could visibly see the confusion taking over the place where fury had previously resided over his features only moments ago.

“Pot- Harry. Jaden? I should also apologize. I really have no reason to hate you, but it was requested by the headmaster to act like I hated you in order to make sure my ‘cover’ as a death eater wasn’t ruined. I don’t actually hate you and I treated you unfairly and I sincerely apologize.”

“Thank you Professor, and please just call me Jaden. It is my name and I never liked being Harry Potter in the first place. It brought too much attention and too many expectations.” Jaden said, which shocked the Wizards sitting beside him.

“You didn’t like the attention? But I always thought that you were a spoilt little boy who loved being the center of everything.” Severus asked, confusion lacing his voice in volumes.

“No. I never liked it. I rather hated it, really. And as for being spoilt, I lived with muggles who resented me because I had magic. They used me as their personal house elf and my room was the cupboard under the stairs until I turned eleven while my walrus of a cousin had two rooms. One for all of his broken toys. I didn’t even know I was a wizard until Hagrid came and delivered me my Hogwarts letter in person on my birthday.”

“What?! They kept you in a cupboard?” Narcissa asked, anger taking over the tone of her voice. “No magical child should be treated like anything but a treasure! That is what the Dark Lord has been aiming for the entire time!”

“Wait, what? I thought he just wanted to kill all muggles and muggleborns and take over the Wizarding World?” Jaden tilted his head in bewilderment.

Severus heaved a heavy sigh and explained, “That is what a lot of people believe. All of that tripe was made up and spread as the truth by Dumbledore. The old man is really just in this war for attention. He wants to be viewed as the ‘hero’.”

“What the Dark Lord really wants to accomplish is bringing back our traditions.” Narcissa continued. “With the integration of muggleborns comes all of their beliefs and prejudices. And because the ministry and all of the ‘light’ side of the war don’t want to chase them away, they are changing our traditions and making them more like those of the muggle world. We are losing our magic because of it and the Dark Lord and everyone on the ‘dark’ side of this war really just want to protect ourselves. Hence the reason most of the dark is made out of slytherins. It’s our self preservation.”

“That… actually makes sense.” Jaden said. “But, then why did he try to kill me when I was a baby. Couldn’t he have just take me to teach me?”

“That’s because of a prophesy. It was made by Sybil Trelawney, the Divination teacher at Hogwarts. It said that you would have the power to defeat the Dark Lord and he didn’t want to take any chances. He was a little unstable back then, normally he would never harm a child. He abhors children getting hurt.” Narcissa explained, though Severus turned his head and looked at the floor slightly with a look in his eyes that Jaden could not read.

“Okay. I think I get that now,” Jaden said as understanding dawned on him. “Griphook, can we start now?” Jaden asked as he looked back to the goblin at the small desk. His head was reeling already and he knew he was going to need a headache potion later on, or an Advil.

“Of course, Jaden. Now, the first thing I would like to point out is the fact that, you, Severus Snape have not yet claimed your Lordship, nor have you returned any of our notices other than the most recent one. I have my suspicions, but have you known about any of this?” Griphook asked as he looked over at Severus.

“My mother was disowned. Therefore I should not be gaining any Lordship whatsoever. And I never received any notice.” Severus answered, knowing what the goblins in front of him was thinking. The old man has always been a manipulative old basterd, but he hadn’t thought it had gone as far as making him think he had nothing from his mother’s side of the family.

“Well, I am sorry to say, but Albus Dumbledore has been using your proxy votes an well as young Jaden’s here. He has taken money from your vault claiming you have given your permission, as such, because you never answered any of our owls we could not do anything to stop him. Though, that can stop now.”

“He’s been using our proxies and stealing from me?” Severus exclaimed.

“Yes, but luckily, he doesn’t know that the Prince line is a descendant of the Ravenclaw line and he has only ever known that Jaden was the Potter and Black heir. I do not think he knew who it was when he took him as a baby, as he was reported missing right after he was born, and then James was found gone too, probably under some kind of compulsion to stay with Lily Evans and help raise ‘Harry Potter’ with her as the mother.”

Severus didn’t want to believe it. The sweet, innocent girl he had known as a child had taken a baby just after being born and had potentially used a love potion on James? He really didn’t want to believe it, but there was no other choice. This was reality, the facts and proof that he needed was right in front of his face.

“Since Lily wasn’t my mother, that means that the blood wards hadn’t worked from the beginning. They only work with a birth mother. I never had to stay with those MONSTERS?!” Jaden screamed, outraged at how he had been unnecessarily starved and beaten as a child when he could have gone to either of the people at his sides to live a normal life and actually know necessary information about the world he came from.

The light began to flicker from the chandelier on the ceiling of the room and the temperature dropped to a harsh chill. Papers from the desk started to float just above the surface of the wood and Severus could feel the pure, raw and untrained magic coming from the thirteen year old boy. Jaden was powerful.

Severus pulled two calming droughts from his shrunken potions kit on his belt and spelled them into Jaden’s stomach. Almost immediately, the boy began to calm visibly and the room went back to normal.

As soon as Jaden had taken his seat once more, silence filled the room. Severus was the one to break the silence.

“Jaden, I won’t let you go back there. Petunia was wretched even as a child and I will make sure of it that you will never go back.” Severus said to the boy in complete honesty and took his hand in his before turning to Griphook. “Griphook, as I will be Lord Prince and Lord Ravenclaw before I leave the bank today, is there a place I could live outside Hogwarts that is safe enough for me and Jaden both?”

“You want me to live with you? Why? We only just found out about who I am and only stopped hating each other, like, five minutes ago…” Jaden asked as he looked as Severus in shock.

“I told you I am never letting you go back there. Not to be abused. So yes, unless you would rather go with Narcissa and live with her family, though I would like a chance to get to know you better, for the upcoming school year is coming soon.” Severus explained.

“Oh. Okay. I guess I can understand that. Okay, we’ll live together, but can it be one of my properties? I’ve got, like, a ton of lordships and I’m your heir, we have a bigger chance of finding something we both like if we look through those.”

“Of course, Jaden. Griphook, can we look through his properties? We only need something big enough for the two of us with maybe guest room or two.”

Griphook took out a stack of papers and pulled out two options for the couple of Wizards to look at. They looked at their choices together over the side of the desk.

One was a small mansion from the Gryffindor line that had 5 bedrooms and four and a half bathrooms. A full working kitchen, dining room, small library, and two sitting rooms and included a small number of family bound house elves. The second was a cottage of the Peverells with only had four bedrooms with a bathroom attached to each. It also had a working kitchen and dining room, a small library and only one sitting room. It also comes with a small team of healthy house elves bound to the family.

Severus and Jaden looked at each other over their shoulders and nodded. The choice was obvious.“We’ll take the Peverell cottage, please.” Jaden said politely.

“Of course, Jaden. I would recommend that you and your godparents go after we give you and Mr. Snape your Lordship and Heirship rings. I am sure that Mr. Snape with be willing to go over any questions you might have. Anything he cannot answer, feel free to owl me or the king, as I am your account manager and he is the one who offered you friendship.” Griphook answered nicely with a small nod of his head.

And it seemed that Severus and Narcissa just realized what the implications of what had been said about Jaden being a friend of goblins was so serious. No one had befriended the goblins in a very long time, so Severus and Narcissa looked at Jaden in awe. Jaden blushed and soon after he and Severus had gained their Lordships and Heirships respectively, the left the bank and flooed to the cottage.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed. Please leave comments and kudos as they would make my day. I love you all, goodnight.


End file.
